bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sanryū Itari
Sanryū Itari (いたりさんりゅう, Itari Sanryū) to kapitan 3. oddziału po ataku Wenderlich. Wcześniej dwukrotnie piastował urząd kapitana 5. oddziału. Wygląd Sanryū to wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzn. Mający rozczochrane brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Na brodzie posiada lekki zarost. Pod prawym okiem ma dwie równoległe do siebie blizny. Jego ubiór nie różni się szczególnie od ciuchów noszonych przez innych shinigami, jedynie Shihakushō jest inne, nie ma rękawów a pod nim nosi czarną obcisłą koszulkę. W okresie pełnienia funkcji kapitana nosił również białe haori, najpierw ze znakiem piątego oddziału a teraz ze znakiem trzeciego. Charakter Itari słynie z zamiłowania do kobiecych wdzięków, jednak nie jest to postrzegane negatywnie, sam Sanryū jest uznawany za dżentelmena. Przez to nienawidzi walczyć z kobietami i robi to tylko gdy jest to absolutna konieczność. Jedyną rzeczą jaką uwielbia bardziej niż kobiety jest niezależność. Choć wielokrotnie dawał Genryūsaiowi dowody swojej lojalności, to często jego działania były sprzeczne z wolą Wszechkapitana. Często też podpadał dowódcy wdając się w pijackie przygody z kapitanem ósmego oddziału, Shunsuiem Kyōraku oraz nie wypełnianiem należycie swoich obowiązków. Bardzo zależy mu na dobrych stosunkach z podwładnymi, choć nie zawsze udaje mu się od razu zdobyć zaufanie swoich podkomendnych. Momo Hinamori otwarcie przyznała, że zaczęła mu ufać dopiero po upadku Aizena, gdy Sanryū zdecydował się opuścić stanowisko. Historia Mało wiadomo na temat przeszłości Sanryū’ego. Miejsce urodzenia, rodzina, dzieciństwo owiane są tajemnicą. Wiadomo, że objął stanowisko kapitana piątego oddziału zaraz po założeniu Gotei 13 i piastował ten urząd przez kilkadziesiąt dekad. Monotonność obowiązków i rozrywek pchnęła go w badania nad hollowami, co później zaowocowało powstaniem obiektu 4., hollowa stworzonego z reiatsu kapitana Itariego. Twór wydostał się z kwater piątego oddziału mordując przy tym wielu shinigami. Mimo usilnych prób powstrzymania potwora, Sanryū poniósł porażkę a jego „dzieło” uciekło z Soul Society. Działania Itariego nie rozeszły się bez echa, kilka dni po ucieczce obiektu 4. kapitana odwiedził sam Yamamoto z zamiarem aresztowania Sanryū’a, który zdawał sobie sprawę jaki wyrok go czeka. Próbując uciec przez niechybną śmiercią wyzwał Genryūsaia na pojedynek, którego zwycięzca miał zadecydować o losie Itariego. Wszechkapitan bez wahania zgodził się na propozycję Sanryū’a i przygotował się do walki. Nim się ona zaczęła Itari stworzył barierę, która miała na celu ochronę postronnych przed destrukcyjnymi konsekwencjami pojedynku kapitanów. Obaj nie zamierzali odpuścić i od razu aktywowali Shikai. Walka nie musiała trwać długo by Itari mógł zdać sobie sprawę, że jest słabszy niż podczas wcześniejszych pojedynków ze Wszechkapitanem. Mimo tego Genryūsai nie zamierzał dłużej męczyć się z niesfornym podwładnym i wszedł w Bankai. Sanryū bez chwili wahania kilkukrotnie wzmocnił barierę jaka ich otaczała. Dopiero potem sam aktywował Banaki. Wtedy Itari miał już pewność, że stał się o wiele słabszy od Yamamota i wszystko przez utratę mocy potrzebnej do stworzenia obiektu 4. Mimo wzmocnionej odporności na ataki Genryūsaia Sanryū był skazany na porażkę i ją poniósł. Wszechkapitan miał świadomość siły Itariego i postanowił dać mu ostatnią szansę. Jednak nie wiązała się ona z powrotem na stołek kapitana. Sanryū miał poddać się wielowiekowemu transowi by pomóc Soul Society w trudnych czasach. Itari zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest to propozycja nie do odrzucenia, bo w przeciwnym razie zostanie stracony. Kierowany chęcią odzyskania mocy utraconej na rzecz obiektu 4. postanawia przystać na propozycję Yamamota i nie długo później zostaje wprowadzony w trans, w którym przyszło mu trwać przez kilka wieków. Gdy w Soul Society zaczęły znikać dusze Genryūsai postanowił wybudzić Sanryū’ego z transu i zlecić mu wytropienie sprawcy. Itari stał się wtedy szeregowym członkiem 1. oddziału i wykonywał zadania zlecone mu bezpośrednio przez Yamamota. Mimo chęci nie udało mu się odkryć kto stał za znikaniem dusz, jednak spotkał Kisuke Uraharę, Yoruichi Shihōin oraz Tessaia Tsukabishiego, którzy wyjawili mu prawdę kto stał za znikaniem dusz, jednak wcześniej zmuszając go do potwierdzenia swojej tożsamości. Sanryū postanowił nie wyjawiać prawdy Genryūsaiowi samemu poświęcając każdą wolną chwilę na trening prze bitwą, na którą przyszło mu czekać jeszcze wiele lat. Fabuła Agent Shinigami Gdy Ichigo zyskał moce shinigami, Itari plątał się, wbrew rozkazom, po Karkakurze obserwując chłopaka. Wiedział dokładnie kim on jest dzięki informacją od Urahary. Obserwował z ukrycia jego poczynania pilnując by nikt nie odkrył jego obecności, gdy Rukia Kuchiki została zmuszona do powrotu do Soul Society a Ichigo Kurosaki musiał odzyskać swoją moc, Sanryū postanowił udać się wraz z nim do Seireitei aby uratować Kuchiki, doskonale wiedząc, jakie kroki podejmi Aizen. Soul Society Urahara przedstawił Itariego jako swojego szpiega w Soul Society, sam Sanryū dodał, że jest słabym Shinigami i jeśli tylko mu się uda to nie będzie przeszkadzał w walce Ichigo. Jak powiedział tak zrobił i nie odstępując Kurosakiego na krok, do czasu jego walki z Zarakim Kenpachim. Wtedy postanowił poczynić ostatnie przygotowania do nieuniknionej konfrontacji z Aizenem. Przez kilka dni medytował w samotności przypominając sobie wszystkie stoczone walki. Gdy spisek Aizena został odkryty przez Hitsugayę i Unohanę, Sanryū spóźnia się na konfrontację ze zdrajcami w siedzibie 46 Central. Zastaje jedynie rannego kapitana 10. Oddziału w towarzystwie, również rannej, Hinamori. Oznajmia Unohanie, że działa z ramienia Yamamota i pozostawia jej leczenie rannego Hitsugayi i porucznik 5. Oddziału, samemu udając się na miejsce, w którym miał nadzieję skonfrontować się z Aizenem. Pośpieszył na Wzgórze Sōkyoku, mając nadzieję na powstrzymanie Sōsuke od zdobycia Hōgyoku. Na miejsce dociera jednak za późno. Udaje mu się co prawda powstrzymać Aizena i jego pomocników przed dobiciem pokonanych. Itari mimo wielu ostrzeżeń pewnie staje naprzeciw kapitanowi 5. Oddziału. Zostaje jednak wyśmiany przez swoje przeciwnika, na co ze spokojem odpowiada użyciem Hadō 86, Jigoku Hi no Dangan. Jego atak mija jednak Aizena, co było celowym zagraniem Sanryū’ego. Zdenerwowany Sōsuke pyta Itariego kim jest, ten najpierw docina Aizenowi nieuwagę na lekcjach historii po czym przedstawia się jako pierwszy kapitan 5. Oddziału. Przepełnione pewnością siebie słowa Sanryū’ego zdenerwowały Aizena, który polecił Ginowi i Kaname rozprawienie się z osobnikiem nazywającym się pierwszym kapitanem jego oddziału. Itari nie miał jednak problemu z rozprawieniem się z oboma kapitanami. Żartując przy tym, że wymagania do objęcia funkcji kapitana strasznie osłabły od czasu jego służby. Stając już naprzeciwko samego Aizena postanowił obnażyć przed nim prawdziwe oblicze swojego miecza, Shiryūmaru. Prowokacyjnie wymachując swoim ogromnym mieczem stanął kilka metrów przed Aizenem. Doradzając mu poddanie się, zamknął oczy i zaatakował go mieczem. Sōsuke udało się sparować atak Itariego, a później samemu zaatakować, jednak Sanryū mimo zamkniętych oczu, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę jakie ruchy wykona Aizen. Stopniowo zdobywał nad nim przewagę, jednak od ewentualnego zwycięstwa powstrzymało go przybycie elity Gotei 13. Później obserwował ucieczkę zdradzieckich kapitanów do Hueco Mundo. Moce i Umiejętnści Mistrz walki mieczem: Sanryū to wysoko wykwalifikowany szermierz, potrafił pokonać dwóch kapitanów bez aktywowania Shikai. Liczne pojedynki z Genryūsaiem sprawiły, że w walce na miecze ciężko dotrzymać mu pola. Mistrz Shunpo: Jak przyszło na kapitana, Itari bez problemu radzi sobie z Shunpo. Na początku istnienia Soul Society dzierżył miano najszybszego shinigami, obecnie musi zadowolić się czwartym miejscem. Mistrz Kidō: W młodości Sanryū nie przykładał wagi do Kidō, jednak opanował je na poziomie godnym kapitana. Po wybudzeniu z transu Itari poświęcał każdą wolną chwilę na doskonalenie Kidō. Co po ponad 100 latach treningu sprawiło, że Kidō jest jedną z jego najmocniejszych stron. Geniusz: Sanryū wykazywał się ponad przeciętnym zainteresowaniem nauką spośród wszystkich kapitanów urzędujących wraz z nim, na początku istnienia Gotei 13. Posiadał ogromną wiedzę na temat Hollowów, Shinigamich i ich wzajemnej relacji. Bez problemu radził sobie z obsługą wynalazków Urahary i Kurotsuchiego. *'Obiekt 4. ': to Hollow stworzony w całości z reiatsu Sanryū’ego. Później stał się Arrancarem, przybierając twarz stwórcy i przewodząc z ukrycia Espadzie. Mistrz walki wręcz: Ze względu na swoją tężyznę fizyczną i lata doświadczenia Sanryū był w stanie bez problemu pokonać gołymi pięściami trójkę Fracción Tier Harribel, będących w Resurreccion. Zanpakutō Shiryūmaru (死龍丸, Śmierć Smoka): W zapieczętowanej formie Shiryūmaru wygląda jak zwykła krótka katana, z wyjątkiem rękojeści, owiniętej modrym materiałem, która jest wygięta w przeciwną stronę co ostrze. Tsuba z jednej strony ma kształt europejskiej tarczy heraldycznej, z drugiej wygląda jak prostok thumb|Shiryūmaru w formie Shikai ąt o wklęsłych bokach. *'Shikai': Uwalniania się komendą pokaż się (見せ, mise). W uwolnionej formie Shiryūmaru wygląda jak europejski miecz o szerokim i grubym ostrzu. Miecz posiada dwie rękojeści zakończone szpikulcami, które umożliwiają podzielenie miecz na dwie, ale drobniejsze bronie, są wtedy połączone specjalnym cienkim łańcuchem. Specjalne zdolności Shikai Pełna kontrola nad wodą: W uwolnionej formie Shiryūmaru okazuje się być władcą żywiołu wody. thumb|Bankai Sanryū'ego Pozwala Sanryū tworzyć wodne fale, kule czy inne wszelkiej maści twory służące do pokonania przeciwnika. * Bankai: Saigo Idana Ryū no Shi (最後偉大な竜の死, Śmierć ostatniego wielkiego smoka): W ostatecznej formie Zanpakutō Sanryū’ego przestaje być mieczem, a zamienia się w szarą, smocza zbroję z ogonem. W Bankai Itari staje się odporny na niemal każdy atak wroga. Może przyjąć na siebie atak każdym standardowym Kidō bez większych obrażeń. W swej ostatecznej formie Shiryūmaru pozwala używać wody we wszystkich stanach skupienia. Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie